gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Coalition of Ordered Governments
"COG" redirects here. For the Coalition's identification tags, see COG Tag. For the Coalition's soldiers, see Gear. Background The was at first a Socialist Governmental Faction made by Alexiy Desipich through the eight principles: Order, Diligence, Purity, Labor, Honor, Loyalty, Faith, and Humility. It was, however, weak and insignificant during the starting days of this government party. Everything was at peace and there were no real political issues to tend to, let alone gain credit for. However, everything changed after the Lightmass Process was developed by Dr. Helen Cooper. The originally useless Imulsion now became a cheap energy source. This process combined with Imulsion created so much energy that it meant the utter collapse of the economy. This made the less fortunate countries wage war for Imulsion, and thus began the Pendulum Wars. Pendulum Wars During the Pendulum Wars on Sera, it was responsible for peacekeeping and helping the needed, gaining strength and popularity rapidly, eventually becoming the chief political faction. While the war raged on, the political party issued many decrees and acts that gained them credit as well as widespread fame. Their fame, however, lasted only a while as only shortly after the devestating 79-year conflict came to an end, the COG was faced with a new crisis: The Locust Horde and more specifically, the Locust-Human War. Emergence Day When the Locust Horde attacked on Emergence Day, the COG took quick action against their new enemy. The Locusts' surprise assault caught the COG off guard. They rallied to war only too late, with the Locust already dominating the majority of Sera's urban, military, and industrial centers. The COG leaders saw only one solution. They began by re-enacting the Fortification Act, which placed all surviving citizens under martial law. Then, the human leaders ordered the evacuation of all survivors to the Jacinto Plateau, a safe-haven from the Locust who could not penetrate it as easily from below due to a base of thick, solid granite. Those unable to escape were issued the following message: Orbital laser weapons were fired on a scorched planet, burning away all Locust occupied areas -- and the unfortunate civilians who were unable to evacuate. Humans won the E-Day invasion, but at a terrible cost. Nearly 90% of Sera's surface was left a barren wasteland while the Locust, secure in their subterranean cavern homes, survived. The war would continue for over 14 long and bloody years. Military Strength Before the E-Day attack the COG have numerous soldiers: ranging from elite commandos operating on the field too stander Gears who fought on the front lines.The Coalition Had vast armies and large navies support by air corps.During the Pendulum war men and women serve side by side in the 79 year conflict. Every Gear had the necessary equipment and rations to support him or her on the field. The Coalition numbers were boosted from volunteers (Pesang and troops from vassal nations.After the E-Day assault the Coalition was force to deny their enemy's the advantage and scorch the Planet. Destroying All major Cities and military centers. After the retreat too Jacinto Plateau and leaving Millions to die and thousands of military hardware behind. The COG's engineering corps were force to get creative with little "kit" they had left. By the 14th year of the Human-Locust War the Coalition only had few brigades left of troops and a medium size population of a city. With Stranded conscripts from Operation Lifeboat unable to boost the shrinking COG army force High Command to pardon hundreds-thousands of prisoners,Levy the sick,young and the old into the Arm forces and order all women to repopulate the rapidly decreasing population. Vehicles 14 years of war has left the COG's only with a few working vehicles like the King Ravens, helicopters with side and frontal armaments, APCs with side guns and a frontal door, Derricks, and the mighty Centaur tanks. APCs are sometimes equipped with a UV turret for protection from the Kryll. The Derricks use mounted Grindlifts to dig into the Hollow.There may be other vehicles used by the COG such as anti-air and artillery. References